yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 2
！！その はアクションデュエル|englishtitle = Swing into Action: Part 2|type = Anime|airs = April 13, 2014 (Japanese) July 31, 2015 (English)|duration = 24 minutes}} "The Strongest Evolution of Dueling!! Its Name is Action Duel" ( ！！その はアクションデュエル Dyueru Saikyō Shinkakei!! Sono Na wa Akushon Dyueru), known as "Swing into Action: Part 2" in the Dub version, is the second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūya's challenged the reigning Champion "Strong Ishijima" to a Duel. But when he's driven into a corner with no way out, Yūya performs the never-before seen "Pendulum Summon"... Yūya's battle with Strong Ishijima gives birth to "Pendulum Summoning"! This drives the Stadium audience wild. After the match, the "You Show Duel School" is hit by a flood of applicants. Yūya Duels Yuzu in a test match to test his newfound Pendulum Summon, expecting a flood of cheers, but...!? Summary Yuzu recaps that Yūya wanted to Duel the reigning champion Strong Ishijima, in order to clear the name of his father, who vanished three years ago before the final match for the champion title. In order to avoid being hurt, Yūya has worn the mask of a clown for the past three years, but he finally got rid of it, and managed to overpower the champion. Or at least it looked like it, but as suspected a pro isn't gonna be easy to beat. But.. In an observation room, a technician declares that they detect high levels of summoning activity from the seafront of the city, the lead technician tells him to hurry with the analysis. Another technician announces that they have the results and the the summoning method is "Pendulum", surprising the lead technician. In the Dueling arena, Strong Ishijima is surprised that Yūya Summons three monsters at the same time and that the dragon is Level 7. He tells Nico Smiley that he shouldn't be able to summon high-level monsters without releasing who replies that the system isn't signaling an error, frustrated Ishijima concludes that the summon is legal. On the back of "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", Yūya activates the effect of Entermate Whip Viper: it switches the Attack and Defense Points of an opponent's monster, "Whip Viper" swings the charm on its tail, hypnotizing "Barbarian King", and the large monster drops its club as its ATK becomes 1100. Ishijima notes the Attack Power of "Barbarian King", Yūya then activates the effect of "Entermate Sword Fish", reducing the ATK of "Barbarian King" by 600 until the End Phase, making its ATK 500. Nico exclaims that Barbarian King's Attack Points have quickly decreased from 5000 to 500. .]] Yūya declares his Battle Phase and attacks "Barbarian King" with "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and says that it's time to show Odd-Eyes' true power. Ishijima tells Yūya that he won't let him and activates his Trap Card "Barbarian Howling"and explains when it returns an attacking monster to the hand and inflicts its Attack Points to his opponnent as damage, Yūya calling for his Timegazer Magician who rules over Space-Time itself, to protect him with its ethereal powers, "Timegazer" extends its gauntlet and activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician" and explains that once per turn, it can negate the activation and effect of a Trap Card that activates by targeting a Pendulum Monster. He declares "Inverse Gearwidth" as "Timegazer" rewinds time and negates the activation of Ishijima's Trap and re-Set it. Frustrated Ishijima manages to find an Action Card, "Evasion", and subsequently activates it, Yūya calling for his "Stargazer Magician" who rules over Space-Time itself, seal his foes with its ethereal powers and activates the Pendulum Effect of "Stargazer Magician" and explains that once per turn, during the Battle Phase, it negates the effects and activation of Magic Cards that target an attacking Pendulum Monster on his field. ".]] He declares "Horoscope Divination" "Stargazer Magician" sends out light waves, re-Setting "Evasion", Ishijima is surprised that he negates his Action Card. Yūya starts to chant, "it's time "Odd-Eyes" to burn everything to cinders that your heterochromatic eyes catch a glimpse of", "Odd-Eyes" jumps and attacks with "Strike Burst of Spirals", blasting a black and crimson plume of flame at "Barbarian King". "Barbarian King" blocks the blast with its club, Ishijima says what he will do in the next turn but Yūya interrupt him and activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes": when battling a Level 5 or higher monster, battle damage is doubled. The orbs on the spines of "Odd-Eyes" glow as Yūya declares "Reaction Force!" and "Odd-Eyes" adds a surge of orange flame to its blast, an horrified Ishijima exclaims "Double?!" the blast destroys "Barbarian King". Ishijima is blasted backwards and his LP is reduced to zero. "Odd-Eyes" returns to the ground and Yūya announces that this is "The End"! in English. A screen appears and shows Yūya with the word "WIN", the Action Field vanishes, another screen shows "WINNER Yūya Sakaki", the crowd is astounded and silent. Yuzu asks if Yūya won, Gongenzaka says yes, Shūzō cries tears of joy and says that Yūya's blood was boilin. During a short moment, Yūya stayed frozen, he later regains his senses, he sees an unconscious Ishijima and asks if it is him. He hears Yōko's voice which informs him that he has won against Strong Ishijima for his father and she, Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Shūzō congratulate him. The crowd begin to applaud Yūya, a man in the audience congratules him, while another says that he can't believe that he won against the reigning champion, a woman says that was awesome to see a lot of monsters came out, while another woman says she has never seen something like this. The blue-haired boy seems very happy and exicited for Yūya's victory, Ishijima regains consciousness and asks what happened, before to be jostled by Nico Smiley who rushes towards Yūya and congratulate him. Taking his hand, Nico adds that it was a splendid victory and asks if he could introduce that fascinating summoning method that granted him the victory. Surprised, Yūya repeated summoning method. In LDS buliding, a young man with a long red scarf opens a door, another man who follows and informs him by calling Mr. President that they identified the boy, a picture of Yūya appears on a screen, the man in black begins to describe the boy: his name Sakaki Yūya, 14 years old, another picture appears and shows Yūya eating ice cream chased by Yuzu. The man adds that he is an eighth grade student in the Maiami City School System, a third picture shows Yūya making a funny face, the man in black says he is classified as Junior Youth in terms of Dueling and shows to the President his tournament resultat on the screen. s.]] The President notes a roughly 50 % Win-Lose and asks where he practices the Duel, the man in black replied that he goes to a Duel School called "You Show Duel School" located in the city, the President intrigued, repeats the name of this school and of Yūya Sakaki. The man with glasses says that he is the son of Yūshō Sakaki, a screen appears and shows Yūya interviewed by Nico and journalists, the President watches Yūya and murmurs that he is the son of Yūshō Sakaki, who vanished three years ago, performed a completely unknown form of Summonning. During the interview Nico asks Yūya to give them juicy details but Yūya replied that he doesn't remember anything. The President orders to investigate his personnal life and to report him any information about the Pendulum Summons. In You Show Duel School, several people have to queue up to enter school, behind the queue a little boy and girl are impressed by the number of people who want to join their Duel School. Inside, Yuzu tells the people that those who whsh to aplly to their Duel School and to fill out the application forms with their name. Everybody raises their hand and want to enroll which surprises Yuzu, she is joined by Ayu and Futoshi saying that even though the Principal told everyone to come, everyone seems to just she, him and Ayu. Ayu asks where the Principal, Yuzu replied that he rubs his cheeks against the Solid Vision System in the back, she explains that thanks to Yūya, they got the latest Solid Vision System and he has been clinging to it since this morning. Ayu says that as expected, Yūya saved You Show Duel School, Futoshi agrees, saying that everyone admires him and that Pendulum Summon that he did was awesome and that it gives him the shivers. One of the persons who want to join their Duel School asks if they are going to show them the Pendulum Summon today, Yuzu reassures him that they had planned to show them but only if they apply to their Duel School. Everybody raises their hand and wish to quickly register, Yuzu tells them to line up in an orderly fashion and only one person at a time, she complains that on top of it all, she is Yūya's opponent for their exhibition match and she can't even get ready like this. Suddenly, she heards Gongenzaka's voice which informs her that he will take over as the opponent for the exhibition match, Futoshi and Ayu protest, telling him that it's Principal's daughter's turn and that it's embarrassing if they ask for help off someone from one of their rival Duel Schools. Futoshi tells Gongenzaka that the outsiders go over here by pushing him with Ayu towards the elevator, Gongenzaka is confused by the word outsiders, Ayu tells Yuzu that they leave this to them and go Duel, Yuzu thanks them and counts on them. Before leaving, she notices a sad blue-haired boy in the crowd, she asks him if he is the one who came before and is pleasantly surprised that he came back which delights the boy. .]] Shortly after, Shūzō addresses the crowd by saying that their You Show Duel School is a Duel School that seeks to teach pupils the ways of Entertainment Dueling, the form of Dueling the legendary Duel Star, Yūshō Sakaki, took the world by storm with and informs for those that don't know, 10 years ago, the Leo Corporation developped Solid Vision with mass, which resulted in the sudden evolution of Dueling. A young man in the audience asks how much longer will this go on, while another says he wants to see the Pendulum Summoning, suddenly they hear Yūya exclaims, "Ladies and gentlemen!" behind them. He welcomes them to his "One Man Show" but Yuzu smacks him on the head with a paper fan and yelling at him that he can't Duel by himself. Two young girls criticize Yuzu's attitude towards Yūya and yells at her to "Forfeit" with the rest of the crowd which irritates Yuzu. She thinks that she plays that part and screams that she will play the villainous, she tells Yūya that it is not because he became a bit famous that he doesn't go and get a big head and affirms that she could beat him. Yuzu urged Yūya to exchange insults with her, Yūya came up with the concept that she is Miss Strong Ishijima looking for revenge for his master and he will turn the tables on her by using Pendulum Summoning which enrages Yuzu. In the monitor room, Futoshi notes that everyone are excited, Ayu asks Gongenzaka to turn on the Solid Vision System who complains to do lackey's work and presses the button. ".]] Yuzu announces the activation of the Field Magic Card, "Plain Plane", Shūzō admires the realism of the latest kind of Solid Vision and adds that they can imagine the cool breeze blowing in their mind. Yuzu and Yūya activate their Duel Disks, recite the Action Dueling chant, and the two Duelists yell, "Duel!". Yūya decides to go first and summons "Entermate Discover Hippo" from his hand. People in the crowd recognise "Discover Hippo", they suppose that Yūya planned to ride around and find Action Cards and encourage him to go. Yūya says "Okay!" and notes that everyone in the audience understands and ends by hopping on to "Discover Hippo". Yuzu says Yūya that she will not let him and starts her turn she draws and summons "Aria the Melodious Diva". Yuzu declares her Battle Phase, she attacks "Entermate Discover Hippo" with "Aria"'s Sharpness Voice, Yūya manages to find an Action Card, "Evasion" and subsequently activates it. This negates the attack. Yūya declares "Rolling Hippo" as "Discover Hippo" does a somersault, allowing it and Yūya to avoid the attack which delight the audience. ".]] Yuzu says, "we'll see about that", and activates the effect of "Aria" when she fails to inflict Battle Damage, she'll instead inflict 800 damage to the opponent. She declares "Resonate Wave" sending Yūya and "Discover Hippo" flying. Yūya is pitched to the ground as his Life Points fall to 3200. Yuzu laughs and tells him he won't be able to escape from Strong Yuzu and ends her turn. Yuzu whispers to Yūya that this isn't the time to be sitting and he has to keep being cool after he went and decided that she should be the villainous. Futoshi tells him that he counts on him and Ayu adds that he should use the Pendulum. The crowd repeat "Pendulum", Yuzu tells him that everyone is expecting that he does it. " posing.]] Yūya stands up, by saying to leave it to him and uses his father's catchphrase the fun is just beginning by pointing the index finger of one hand at the sky with "Discover Hippo". The confused Yuzu says that they weren't referring to his pose, Yūya starts his turn and draws "Timegazer Magician", he thinks that although he doesn't remember how he did it, he did watch it on TV later and Sets the Pendulum Scale with the Scale 4 "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and the Scale 8 "Timegazer Magician".As he does so, the word "Pendulum" appears on his Duel Disk, both "Monsters" emerge in the Pendulum Zones, Shūzō cheers the Pendulum to come, the audience yells "Pendulum" while clapping their hands - including Futoshi and Ayu. Yūya declares Pendulum Summon! Appear now, my monsters!" by holding "Entermate Whip Viper" and "Entermate Sword Fish". Everyone impatiently await the summon, but Yūya's Duel Disk gives an error and nothing happens, surprising everyone. A surprised Yūya asks what happened to "Sword Fish" and "Whip Viper" and asks them to come out with a bang like they did before. He desperately places them on his Duel Disk which displays the same error message and asks why there is an error, even though he placed his Pendulum Cards on the Duel Disk. Two young mans in the audience asks what are these Pendulum Cards. meanwhile Yūya tries to remember when he did it last time, he says that when Ishijima destroyed his "Odd-Eyes Dragon", he was in a desperate situation. Suddenly he thinks that it's maybe a special move which they can only pull off if they're in a pinch and that's a classic. ".]] With a big smile, he ends his turn and tells Yuzu to attack him, what surprises her and adds "doesn't pull any punches". Shūzō exclaims that if Yūya says so, then she does it and gives it everything she has got. Yuzu agrees and draws, she explains that if she controls a "Melodious" Monster on the field, she can Special Summon "Sonata the Melodious Diva" in Attack Position and by releasing "Aria" and "Sonata", she Advance Summons "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra". Yuzu activates the effect of "Prodigy Mozart" and explains that once per turn, she can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" Monster from her hand. She Special Summons another copy of "Aria the Melodious Diva" and says "she'll get rid of that annoying hippo. Yuzu orders "Aria" to attack "Discover Hippo". "Aria" releases a wave song and destroys "Discover Hippo". Yūya's LP fall to 2400 and asks Yuzu to come. Shūzō claps his hands and says "come on, come on Pendulum", the crowd imitates him and repeats several times "Pendulum", Yūya encourages Yuzu to hit him with her best shot, she attacks him directly with "Prodigy Mozart" by declaring "Graceful Wave". "Prodigy Mozart"'s attack heads toward Yūya who is now in trouble and proceeds to the Pendulum Summon by placing "Sword Fish" and "Whip Viper" on his Duel Disk which always displays the same error message. The attack sends a surprised Yūya flying and hitting the ceiling, shocking Yuzu, Shūzō, the blue-haired boy, Futoshi, Gongenzaka and Ayu. Yūya falls into a bush and his Life Points fall to 0. "Plain Plane" disappears, Futoshi and Ayu ask if it's over and what about the Pendulum Summon respectively, the crowd is rather confused, Yuzu approaches Yūya and demands an explanation. A young man in the audience questions Yūya about Pendulum Cards, Yuzu is surprised by this name, Yūya replies that he's just called it and that he isn't sure about their official name. Yuzu asks him to show her his Pendulum Cards and compares "Aria the Melodious Diva and "Timegazer Magician". The person who questionned Yūya realises that they can't Pendulum Summon without cards like this while another says that's not fair and asks if the Pendulum Summon exists, A third man notes that they do not know if Yūya didn't screw around Ishijima's system and there's no way that he could have summoned so many monsters at once. A young girl notices that Yūya would go that far just to beat the Champion while another girl says that he is really the son of a coward. The angry crowd leave the school, Yūya tries to tell them that he would never have done that, Shūzō attempts to retain them by standing before them. But the crowd ignores him and jostles him, Yūya begins to depress and places his goggles over his eyes, seeing him to leave, Yuzu tells him to wait. A voice says that Yūya is not a cheat, Yūya and Yuzu turn around to find the blue-haired boy who adds that he didn't rig the system and he fought Ishijima, fair and square and beast him with the Pendulum Summon. Gongenzaka put his hands on his shoulders and tells Yūya that he doesn't it frustate him that his first fan has to talk like this. Yūya repeats "his first fan", Yuzu explains him that this kid called Tatsuya came here a while ago for study group. Ayu says the he became a total fan of Yūya after he saw his match against Ishijima. Futoshi tells that it gives him the shivers. Tatsuya thought that Yūya is amazing, dueling in front of all those people like that, bringing all those people together with a single Duel and wants to have a duel like that, a duel just like him. Yūya rethinks to the crowd who cheered him and wishes to have a Duel like that once again in front of large audience, Gongenzaka tells him that he already remade himself during that battle into a man who doesn't run away and that he needs to give of his best for his fans. Futoshi and Ayu tell Tatsuya that they are fans too and that they have a new member for the You Show Duel School. Shūzō is excited that Tatsuya to enter to You Show Duel School, Yūya remove his goggles and says that an entertainer can't let down his fans, Yuzu returns Yūya's Deck. Yūya vows to master the Pendulum Summoning and asks Yuzu and Gongenzaka to take him on. In a game room, a voice says that he just got to steal those Pendulum Cards, another voice from his Duel Disk tells him yes and he won't question his methods, as long as he get them to them, he'll trade him those rare cards that he has been after, the mysterious young man agrees while he throws darts at a picture of Yūya. Featured Duels ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' Yūya Sakaki vs. Strong Ishijima Yūya has 400 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls "Entermate Whip Viper" (CG Star 4/1700/900), "Entermate Sword Fish" (CG Star 2/600/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) all in Attack Position, "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) in his Pendulum Zones, and no Set cards. Strong Ishijima has 4000 LP remaining, no cards in his hand, and controls "Barbarian King" (CG Star 8/3000 → 5000/1100) in Attack Position and 1 Set card. '''Turn 5: Yūya' Yūya activates the effect of "Entermate Whip Viper", switching the ATK and DEF of "Barbarian King" until the End Phase ("Barbarian King": 5000 → 1100/1100 → 5000). He then activates the effect of "Entermate Sword Fish", letting him target and reduce the ATK of a monster his opponent controls by 600 ("Barbarian King" 1100 → 500/5000). "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Barbarian King", but Strong Ishijima activates his face-down "Barbarian Howling" as a "Barbarian" monster he controls is being attacked. This would let him target and return the attacking monster to the hand and inflict damage to his opponent equal to that monster's ATK. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Timegazer Magician" as a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controls was activated. This negates the activation and re-Sets the card. Strong Ishijima finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which would negate the attack. Yūya activates the Pendulum Effect of "Stargazer Magician" as a Magic Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster he controls was activated. This negates the effect and Sets the card, while preventing its activation for the remainder of this turn. The attack continues and Yūya activates the effect of "Pendulum Dragon", doubling the battle damage as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster. "Barbarian King" is destroyed (Strong Ishijima: 4000 → 0 LP). Yūya Sakaki vs. Yuzu Hīragi vs. Yuzu.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Plain Plane" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo" (CG Star 3/800/800). Turn 2: Yuzu Yuzu Normal Summons "Aria the Melodious Diva" (CG Star 4/1600/1200). "Aria" attacks "Discover Hippo", but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which negates the attack. As "Aria" battled without inflicting battle damage, Yuzu activates the effect of "Aria", inflicting 800 damage to Yūya (Yūya: 4000 → 3200 LP). Turn 3: Yūya Yūya draws "Timegazer Magician". His hand contains "Timegazer Magician", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", "Entermate Sword Fish", "Entermate Whip Viper" and "Wonder Balloon". Yūya activates "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (Right Pendulum Scale 4) in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya attempts to Pendulum Summon "Entermate Whip Viper" and "Entermate Sword Fish" from his hand, but since neither of their Levels are between the two Pendulum Scales (4 and 2 respectively), he cannot Pendulum Summon them and his Duel Disk gives an error. However, Yūya does not realize this requirement, and instead believes that he is unable to Pendulum Summon due to not being "in a pinch" as he was previously. Turn 4: Yuzu Yuzu draws. As she controls a "Melodious" monster, she Special Summons "Sonata the Melodious Diva" (CG Star 3/1200/1000) from her hand in Attack Position via its own effect. She Releases "Aria" and "Sonata" to Advance Summon "Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra" (CG Star 8/2600/2000) in Attack Position. Yuzu activates the effect of "Prodigy Mozart", letting her Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from her hand. She Special Summons another copy of "Aria" (CG Star 4/1600/1200) in Attack Position. "Aria" attacks and destroys "Discover Hippo". (Yūya: 3200 → 2400 LP). "Prodigy Mozart" attacks directly. Yūya, still under his previous belief and noting that he is now in a pinch, attempts to Pendulum Summon "Whip Viper" and "Sword Fish" again, but it fails a second time. The attack continues (Yūya: 2400 → 0 LP). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Strong Ishijima Yuzu Hīragi Action Fields Action Cards Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1